Hero of the Gods, Meet the Dog of the Military
by Nanoman94
Summary: FMA/LoZ crossover. When the destruction of Xerxes is noticed by three certain goddesses, a hero clad in a green tunic is urged on a quest to find the person behind the disaster and make sure it never happens again. Along the way, he'll meet new faces, make new friends and companions, and fight a foe stronger than he'd ever imagine... On hold until i get more chapters done.
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

The night was cold. The people of Xerxes slept with no worry. They believed their great king would stop the violent raids that plagued the country. The king on that night stood in the middle of his great throne room, with his closets followers and a strange creature in a flask. The king feared death and sought immortality, and this creature in the flask promised him exactly that.

The few past months had been constant preparations, including the unfortunate but needed sacrifice of the king's own people. All he needed to do now was simply drop some of his own blood into the jar in front of him. The King of Xerxes brought his dagger to his finger, and he made a small cut across his it. The pain was nothing and it would all be worth it. A man off to the side with long, golden blonde hair held a flask, which contained the creature who promised so much. He watched as black ominous smoke started to expand from the jar.

"Amazing," he said while looking upon his king. "Our king is about to obtain immortality"

The creature in the flask grinned widely "This is a moment for the ages," it said.

The great throne room darkened and the black smoke lifted. The people in the room were confused but sent into shock when small black tentacle-like hands shot out from the floor around them. They looked at the hands in fear and shock. The King of Xerxes looked upon the scene, in confusion from the events.

"This is immortality?" The king asked, looking towards the flask

Before he could proceed with his other, equally important questions, another person in the room began to seemingly chock and fall to ground dead. Then another, and another, and then yet one more person fell. The king was filled with fear and turned back towards the creature, he felt the air escaping his body, and something had gone terribly wrong.

"What is this?" The king said before choking for "You said no harm would come those of us in the center!" he said before he dropped, as dead as his subjects before him.

The man holding the flask was in complete shock, he just witnessed many of his fellow countrymen die right in front of him. He looked down to the creature for an explanation.

"What?! What's going on, Homunculus?" the blonde man said, raising the flask to his eye level.

The creature turned towards him and grinned even wider than before. It then started to laugh, and evil sound that filled the room. "The true center of the transmutation circle is here, where you are standing!" It said in excitement. "I've used your blood to open the doorway!" The creature continued to laugh in hysterical evilness.

"Hohenheim, my blood Kin! We are at the center of everything!"

The room began to shake violently. The hands in the room grew larger, and a large blue ring of light formed around the room. When it was complete, a large eye formed inside the ring. Hohenheim looked down in fear as the eye expanded upwards, engulfing all in its path. The eye swallowed not only the palace, but large parts of the great city surrounding it. Large hands sprang from the earth, harvesting the human lives around them. The moans and cries of the people of Xerxes split the air as Hohenheim, as well as the creature in the flask, fell through the empty white space that now surrounded them. Their bodies began to disintegrate into nothing, breaking away. As the creature smiled in joy, Hohenheim screamed in pain.

()()()

Far above the earth, in the section of heaven where no human could ever go, there was a great palace. Only the most extravagant things decorated it, such as the pure white, marble columns that gleamed of power. Inside the great palace, three beautiful women, but not humans, occupied what was the main room.

The oldest one had majestic blue hair and blue eyes to match, and wore a fine silk dress that had varying shades of blue, white, and purple for accents. She held in her arms a harp, with seven strings and colored half blue, half violet. Her name was Nayru, Goddess of water, wisdom, and the passing ages.

The women next to Nayru, her younger sister, had pure red hair and eyes. Covering her body was a tight bodysuit made of a fiery red fabric, with ribbons off of her hips. In her left hand was a scepter, with different symbols etched into the four colored gems on the round end. Her name was Din, Goddess of fire, power, and the changing seasons.

The last of the goddesses, and also the youngest, had green hair and eyes, and wore a yellow dress that resembled a flower, complete with pink petals off the bottom edge. She was reading a book in her hands, one that was bound with a green cover and held within it powerful knowledge. This was Farore, Goddess of courage, earth, and keeper of the godly secrets.

"I still don't see why we should let them do what they want." Din said to her younger sister, causing the green-haired goddess to look up from her reading. "The humans need to know who is in charge and that's hard to do when they don't even know we exist."

"I'd like it to stay that way, sister; they deserve their own free will just like how I made them to be. If we get involved in one event, then we'll just keep getting involved in all their affairs until we rule them like dictators or kill them." Farore responded, turning her attention out a nearby window.

"Whatever you say, sister." Din said while moving to the door, disappointed in Farore's response.

"For once Din may be right, the human race is more violent then all the other life you created, Farore." Nayru said, moving next to Farore and placing a hand on her shoulder. "If we don't keep them in line like the Hylians, then they might just start to go out of control."

"The Hylians believe in us because of our mother, Hylia. And ever since she led them in that forsaken war they have always sought guidance from us and they know what we can do, but that is what the humans don't know, and I want to see how they will evolve without us." Farore explained, looking down at the earth. "They have so far impressed me and what they call 'The Kingdom of Xerxes' is expanding in many great ways. They are civilized and make buildings that can be compared to our own palace," Farore stated, gesturing around the room. Her (In terms of a goddess's lifespan) teenage sister, however, disagreed and laughed.

"Ha! You mean those mud huts they call homes and buildings? Please sister, don't make such stupid statements." Din commented, moving over to join her sisters. "If they are so 'civilized' as you say, then why do they force their own people into forced labor, hmmm?" she asked sarcastically.

"I-" Farore was cut off by a bright flash from one part of the earth. Before Din and Nayru knew could ponder what the strange light was, Farore fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sister!" Din and Nayru screamed, rushing to their fallen sister

"Sister, please wake up!" Nayru said while shaking Farore by her shoulders.

Farore cracked open her eyes, she felt a rush of pain through her body she knew something terrible just happened. "Din" she said in a weak voice, her sister moving closer to hear.

"Go… down to Xerxes… I feel… that something terrible has… occurred…"

Din wasted no time in accomplishing her sister's request, although she had only made 3 or 4 trips to earth and never really found it impressive. As she flew from the heavens to the earth, she tried to think of what might have happened. It had to be something big, especially if it knocked her sister unconscious. Farore made all life, and if something had rendered her unconscious, it was serious.

When she got to Xerxes she was shocked at the sight that presented itself to her. Bodies lined the streets as Din walked them, her golden wristbands reflecting the late evening light and the color of mortal blood. Men, women, children of all ages were lying dead on the ground.

"_What could do such a thing, and in such a short time, too?" _Din thought to herself. She suddenly felt something, something odd. It felt like human life, but not in multiple bodies, just two. It felt like hundreds of thousands of human souls stuffed into just two beings.

Din didn't want to stay long to find out what she had sensed, and shot back up to the heavens to tell her sisters of the grim news. When she arrived back, Farore was sitting on her throne of grass and earth while Nayru dabbed her head with a wet cloth. Farore looked up to Din for an answer, and saw in her eyes the sorrow and pain of what the middle sister witnessed.

"What happened..? Din, tell us…" Farore asked, still weak from the faint.

"Everyone in Xerxes….They're all dead…" Din said, looking at the ground. Farore nearly broke out into tears, having felt the life she had created wiped out to nothing in mere seconds.

"But, not dead, in the common sense," Din continued. Nayru adopted a confused look. Being the goddess of wisdom, she was slightly shocked that she couldn't fathom what her younger sister meant. "From what I felt, their souls had been forced out of their bodies, and then stuffed into two other life forms."

"But… how is that… possible..?" Farore asked in near disbelief .

"I'm not sure how, but something tells me that the humans have acquired some type of power. A power that may be equal to our own." Nayru said, grabbing Farore's book of godly secrets and flipping through the pages.

"What do you mean, sister?" Din asked.

"It's only a thought, but I believe the humans have acquired the ability of alchemy, from what you say." Nayru stopped turning the pages, and read aloud, _"Alchemy is a heretic art, and should only be used by a god or goddess when absolutely necessary for the survival of sentient life."_ Nayru placed the thick book on a table in the room, leaving Farore on her throne for a second. "I believe the person responsible for this massacre will do it again, and try to equal our power."

"Then let us purge the humans from the earth!" Din said, furiously releasing fire from her hands.

"No… they are still… my responsibility and… I will not allow you to… kill them!" Farore said, standing up weakly, but she held her sister's wrist to calm her down and extinguish the flame.

"If we don't stop them, they could try to kill us!" Din shouted at Farore.

"Sisters, please stay calm. I think I have a solution." Nayru said, closing the book and handing it back to Farore.

"What do you mean?" asked Din.

"Our mother has already set in place a series of events which will lead to the creation of a great hero. I propose when he is finished with her prophecy, we use him to our greater goal of finding the one responsible for this atrocity, and bringing him to justice." Nayru said, sitting in her throne of water and ice, looking down to her sisters.

"Mother won't be too fond of the idea, Nayru." said Farore, who sat in her throne once more.

"Farore, you forget she promised us any help we needed, within good reason." Din spoke, sitting in her throne of flames and magma, forming a triangle around a reflection pool with her sister's thrones. "I say this is a good enough reason."

"Agreed," Nayru said. "So we shall wait for our mother to finish her business in Skyloft, then."

(A/N: This story was given to me to finish by Achman112, after he decided to not work on it any more. I'm glad to have the opportunity to finish it, and I hope that all of you, my fans or people who randomly stumbled across this, will support me in the process of this story. ~Nano.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Hero's Call

It hadn't been long; only 3 years since Link's great journey across the land and the skies above to rescue Zelda from Demon King Demise. After this he and Zelda proposed to Gaepora, her father, that everyone in Skyloft should move back down to the surface and make it a paradise again, as it was before Demise existed. At first he was hesitant, but Link was able to convince him to offer the chance to all of Skyloft. Gaepora decided they would build their new town in the area where the goddess statue stood and the surrounding woods.

The town was at first no more bigger then Skyloft, but something unexpected happened. Other Hylians had survived on the surface, waiting in hiding for the day to rejoin their brothers and sisters in the sky. When word spread of new settlement being formed, races of all kind flocked to it- not just Hylians, but also Gorons, Zora, and Kikwi. Other races, like the Mogma, didn't settle with them but instead traded. Soon, the small town turned into a small city. The buildings weren't magnificent, but they were a marvel to behold since this was the first true city since Demise came into being. Gaepora had made it clear that he was the self appointed leader, but he didn't do it forcefully; in fact, many of the people wanted him to lead, since he had the most experience.

Gaepora appointed Link as head of the military. The young hero was slightly baffled at this, he had little military training as a knight of Skyloft, but then again, neither did anyone populating the new city. Actually, the only thing Link had as a "military" was himself, Groose, Pipit and few other knights. But Zelda had faith that Link could expand this fragile force into a great army, to protect the growing city. Link wasn't so optimistic, but he tried his best to grant her wish. Link had called upon the several races and people of the city to join, and promised that their participation in the military would be something to look up to, something to inspire hope in the people of the city, called Hyrule Town in honor of the goddess who sent Link on his quest. Life seemed to be going perfect, until that one cliché day in a story when everything changes.

"What do you mean change the name!?" Groose yelled in complete shock at Link's order.

"Listen Groose, I know you invented it, but I can't bring myself to call it the 'Groosenator' anymore, and I'm sure many others are too. So change the name." Link said, overlooking the construction of a wall that would soon protect the city.

"I think it's an awesome name!" Groose yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Groose, you think anything with your name in it is awesome." Pipit commented.

"How 'bout catapult? Is that fine? It isn't as stupid, and in some aspects makes sense." Link asked, hoping to end this topic and make it through the day.

Groose thought for a minute, and then it hit him. "I've got a great name!"

"Yes?" Link and Pipit said in unison.

"The Grooseapault!" Groose said with a large grin on his face. Link and Pipit slapped their faces.

"I give up. Pipit, how has scouting been near the Eldin Volcano?" Link asked, changing the subject to something more serious.

"From what the Goron Team's report says, it appears that a large bokoblin force is assembling there, we're not sure for, what but they could be a threat in the future." Pipit said looking over some papers with the report.

Link remembered the bokoblin very well. Individually, they were nothing. But as a group, well, that's a different story. This job as commander was more stressful then he thought and the leaderless monsters just made it all the harder.

"What are you going to do, Link?" Groose asked, breaking Link from his thoughts.

"I'm not sure; we have 2 options that I see. One, we leave and attack them, but leave the city defenseless. Or Two, we stay and finish building as this wall would give us a better defendable position but risk letting them organize and grow." Link suggested while looking at his two friends, who were also his two highest ranking officers. Link took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, pondering on the situation. He had been up for weeks on end, making sure everything was perfect. He didn't want anything bad to happen, but this new job was basically controlling his life.

Groose took notice of the dark bags that had formed under Link's eyes, and also noticed his tired movements and actions. "Hey Link how 'bout you head back to the temple and get some sleep, Pipit and I can handle the rest of day." Groose said, placing a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah, I also suggest consulting Zelda on this topic. She may have some helpful input on the matter at hand." Pipit added on, practically shoving his senior officer out the door.

Link yawned, showing just how tired he was. "Sounds like a plan; I'll see you gentlemen in the morning." Link said, walking towards the temple.

Hylia's Temple was operating as not only a place of worship, but food storage and temporary military HQ. Zelda, who had come to terms with her true being, had become more connected to the greater world around and was a sign of hope and wisdom to the people of the city. It was also no secret that Link and Zelda loved each other, since when they first arrived on the surface; you would never see them separated. Now Zelda would try to get Link to rest or help him with harder decisions that took most of his time to make.

Link entered the temple, passing several soldiers who saluted and continued with their business. Link walked down a long hallway and entered a medium sized circular room, where he and Zelda stayed. They had a large bed, two dressers and a large window, which provided a view of the entire city. Zelda was already in the room, sitting on the bed and playing her harp. The music was soft and welcoming to Links ears, a thousand times better than the usual yelling and grunts of his soldiers. Zelda stopped playing to see who had entered and smiled softly at whom it was.

"Hello, Link," she said, walking up to embrace him in a tight hug. "You look terrible. Have you been staying up all night again?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, things just need to be perfect. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not now." Link said, walking over to the bed. "Everyone is looking up to me for guidance in these times and it's more then I can handle."

"Link, I know you have a lot on your shoulders right now, but you can give some of that weight to others, your not the only capable person." Zelda said, looking down to the ground. "Also there's something else…" she mumbled.

Link looked at Zelda; she seemed very worried which was something she was not well known for. "What do you mean, 'something else'?" he asked.

"Link, you know that I'm Hylia."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, getting slightly worried. Zelda hated being called Hylia, and she brought it up only when she wanted to talk about something serious.

"My daughters…They want you for a task." Zelda said in a low tone, still looking at the ground.

"Your daughters? You mean the Three Golden Goddesses?" Link asked in shock.

"Yes, they want your help with something."

Link, still sitting on the bed, looked to Zelda, a concerned expression hiding the fact that his mind had just added more stress to his life.

"What do they want?"

"Ask for yourself…" Zelda said, opening the door to the room. Two robed figures stood and slowly walked into the room in front of Link. The two threw back their hoods to reveal the faces of Din and Nayru. Link wasted no time into getting into a kneeling position, since he was in the presence of goddesses who did not ask him to stop kneeling in front of them, like Zelda/Hylia had asked.

"Rise, hero." Nayru said in a very calm tone. Link stood and stared into the faces of the goddesses. Before Link could ask anything Zelda stepped in front of him.

"What is it you need from him?" She asked.

"Nice to see you too, mother." Din said sarcastically.

Zelda just glared at Din and then looked back to Nayru for an answer. "We need Link, mother, for a task of great importance." She said

"Wait… I understand you need me to help you, but aren't there three of you?" Link asked in confusion.

Nayru responded before her sister could. "Our younger sister Farore is still feeling the aftershocks of a great disaster that befell her children."

Din walked forward, becoming less like her sarcastic self and more like her older sister. "Many years ago, there was another great civilization known as Xerxes, and in one night it was wiped out…"

"How is that possible?" Link asked in shock.

"An art known as alchemy happened. The art gives an average human or hylian power that matches our own. One human used this to his own selfish gain and destroyed the great civilization. Inadvertently, that is also the reason Demise came into being; from the residual energy of his alchemy." Nayru said.

"What my sister is trying to say, Hero, is that we need you to hunt this man down and stop him from doing it again." Din said, growing agitated with her sister prolonging the situation.

"In simple words yes, that is what you need my hero to do. But my daughters, you understand that I'd be entrusting you with not only my hero, my knight, but my love as well?" Zelda said, taking on her role as Hylia and mother to the golden goddesses.

"Where do I need to go, Zelda?" Link asked. She had referred to him as her love. He'd do anything to help her, even if it meant leaving. Zelda gestured towards her oldest daughter, and the blue-haired goddess spoke.

"Beyond the Eldin Volcano to the North, there is a country called Amestris. It is mostly populated by humans, and this is where you will find the man. This is where you will go. Once there, do anything possible to stop this man from repeating history."

"I'm sure you're not going to send him without proper knowledge of the place, my daughters. I would be very angry with the both of you if my hero died because you sent him unprepared." Zelda said, getting more and more annoyed at the forwardness of her daughters.

Din reached towards Link, grabbing him by the shoulders and standing him in front of Nayru. "Of course, mother. Nayru was just getting to that part." She said, as Nayru touched her hand to his head.

"Wait, what?!" Before Link could move away, there was a blinding light but then information flowed through his head. All of the world's history was being squeezed into his brain all at once, and the pain was tremendous and it felt like an eternity. He saw everything, the creature in the flask, the blonde man, the destruction of Xerxes, the creation of Amestris, the Ishvalin War of Extermination and Alchemy. Link nearly collapsed on the ground, the only thing keeping him up was Zelda. She had run over to him when Nayru used her power of wisdom on him.

"Do you now see why we need to stop him?" Nayru asked.

Link breathed heavily, his whole body was shaking but he nodded his head in agreement. Zelda was about to protest but she understood that link wasn't going to say no.

"One more thing, Link" Din said, moving closer to him "Me and my sister shall bless you with a portion of our power." Din and Nayru moved in front of Link and extended their arms. Light seemed to come off their arms and onto Link. They were filling him with the power of two great spells to help him. The power Link felt was amazing and rejuvenated him. He stood up, off of Zelda and was able to stand on his own.

"Use these powers well, Hero," Nayru said. "I have gifted you with my wisdom, use it to shield yourself from harm in the coming battles."

Din followed suit, saying "I have gifted you with my strength, use it to rain fire upon your foes in time of need."

Link looked around, feeling a familiar energy flow thorough him. Determination, the same energy that propelled him through his quest to save Zelda. "When should I go?" he asked.

"Now" Din and Nayru said in unison.

(A/N: I hope I'm doing a good job with this. Please read, review, and subscribe or whatever, just as long as it's not negative. Any flames can and will be deleted on sight. ~Nano)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
An Adventure Begins

Link strapped on another satchel to Crimson (his loftwing), he was preparing for his journey to the country of Amestris. Nayru had given him a map showing him exactly where to go; the goddess of wisdom said the journey would take a few hours to complete if he flew.

"So how long will you be gone?" Groose asked, handing Link his shield, the same one he won from the Thunder Dragon in a contest of strength.

"Until I've done what has been asked of me, and until then you and Pipit are in charge; is that understood?" Link said, strapping the shield to his back.

"Yeah, don't worry; Pipit and I work great together." Groose said, slapping Pipit's back harder then he liked.

"You're joking right?" Pipit asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking of? 'Course we do, remember that one time back then at the academy" Groose said flaying his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah that one time, in that one place, on that one date, yup I totally remember" Pipit said sarcastically, Groose (slightly annoyed) put Pipit in a headlock and brought him close to his face.

"Listen Pipit I just want to let Link leave with him knowing that we can work fine together. He's got enough to worry about right now" Groose said in a harsh whisper.

Link just shook his head; he was leaving the responsibility of nearly 6 thousand people and other species of creatures to these two? _Oh, what could possibly go wrong?_ Putting the thought aside, Link put a bundle of arrows in another satchel when he heard Zelda behind him.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Zelda said, helping Link strap on another satchel.

"You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Link said leaning closer to Zelda, who blushed a little and wrapped her hand around Link's.

"I know because I wouldn't let you before I gave you something." Zelda said pulling Link by the arm towards the temple.

"Leave without what?" Link asked. Zelda led him through the secret opening in the temple, to where she had once slept to save the surface.

"My daughters each gave you a blessing, though you can only use them in a time of desperate need, I feel as my duty towards my chosen hero I should give something too." Zelda said, closing the door to main chamber of the temple behind them.

Link remembered this room very well, it was the same room Zelda sealed herself in to stop Demise and it was now the room, which held the Master Sword. Zelda moved next to the sacred blade, she looked up towards Link who had a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Link, I'm allowing you to use the Master Sword. I'm hopeful it will prove more powerful than anything this power of alchemy can throw at you. Now come and take the blade" Zelda said moving off to the side.

Link just nodded as he approached the sacred blade. He slowly gripped the hilt of the Master Sword and slowly began to lift it up. The blade moved cleanly out of the stone that held. Link lifted the sword above his head and then brought it down to eye level, examining it. Zelda looked at him somewhat confused.

"What's wrong Link?" she asked curiously.

"Is... Fi still alive? I don't feel her in the blade." Link said, looking at the light metal of the sword for any sign of his former companion.

"Let me see the sword for a moment, Link." Zelda requested. She ignored the question, leading slight confusion from Link.

Link had learned not to defy gods when they gave you orders and immediately handed over the Master Sword. Zelda put the sword close to her mouth.

"Caeli decus di caeli rector vos in via, cum depopulatus esset respondebunt et invocate…" Zelda chanted in a language Link didn't understand, The Master Sword started glowing a bright blue light as if power was being flooded into the blade.

Link looked at Zelda as she handed back the Master Sword, he felt a surge of power go through him it was like when he first held the holy blade, but more powerful. Link looked towards Zelda, she nodded and smiled, and handed him the scabbard. Link took it and placed the Master the sword on his back.

"But… what about Fi?"

"I believe I can answer that for you, Master." A feminine voice said. Fi, her spirit-like being erupting out of the blade, floated in front of Link. "Zelda has reawakened me to help you, and stay by your side again. Given your performance last time, I calculate a ninety-five percent chance of success."

Link, glad to see his old companion, joked, "Only ninety-five?"

"I have to throw in the factors of this alchemy magic and any foolish mistakes you might have made."

"Was that a joke? I don't think you've ever said one of those before."

Zelda replied, "Since I turned myself into a mortal form, I now have a better understanding of hylian emotions. I made Fi more like one of us than a spirit." Zelda blushed a little as Fi returned to the Master Sword. "I… won't delay you any farther, my hero."

"Zelda," Link said, moving closer to Zelda and wrapping his hands around her waist. "I promise you, I'll come back, no matter what happens, I will be back."

"Alright, then, mister hero; I'll hold you up on that." Zelda responded, leaning closer to Link. Both the hero and the goddess were slowly leaning towards each other, about to kiss…

"OI! Link! Crimson's all ready to go!" Groose said, bursting through the door not realizing the moment he ruined. Instantly Zelda and Link pulled away from each other blushing in embarrassment. Groose looked at them confused. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No Groose you didn't, umm… how about you go get some spare potions and I'll meet you outside." Came Link's annoyed tone.

Groose nodded and left, he couldn't break the feeling that he just interrupted something very important. Link turned back to Zelda and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He was about to leave when Zelda grabbed him by the arm.

"If you get back, let's finish that moment, without the interruption." Zelda said embracing Link tightly.

"You mean, when I come back. I won't be long, your grace." Link said, moving off of Zelda and bowing politely. Zelda just rolled her eyes; she hated when people did this sort of stuff, but it was just Link being polite.

Link left the temple going out to the main courtyard where Crimson was waiting. Link quickly tightened a few of the straps holding the satchels. Link jumped on the bird's back, his loftwing stretching its wings in preparation for their long flight.

"You ready Crimson, we got a long journey ahead of us," Crimson squawked in agreement. "Alright, then lets go!" Link shouted, snapping the reins. Crimson shot up into the air breaching, the cloud surface. Link directed Crimson towards their destination.

A bright sun, white clouds and blue sky, it almost made Link want to move back to Skyloft, but the surface had so much more than clouds and sky and that's why he kept going back. Link decided he would try to get some rest, sleeping on a loftwing was hard, but he had gotten used to it, seeing as he used to do it all the time. Plus, Crimson knew not drift off course. Link let his eye lids shut and went into a light sleep.

(A/N: Finally got around to this, sorry for the wait. Fi is back, since I really liked her; my favorite of Link's companions, if you must know. The next chapter will star our Fullmetal Friend, and his Tin Can of a brother- *gets punched by Al* Sorry, sorry… Uhh, how about… his big, tall, intimidating brother? You're okay with that? Good. Nano out.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
False Faith

"Ugh. I hate the desert." A young man said. He fell onto his back, his red coat protecting his blond hair from the sand. He closed his golden eyes, and continued: "All it has is sand. Sand, sand, and more sand." He sat up, and looked around. Standing up, he said, "Hey, Al, where are ya?" An armored gauntlet rose from the ground, and clamped on the boy's leg. He jumped in surprise.

"I'm down here, brother." A voice said. "I sunk again." The young man sighed, and dug around in the sand until he surfaced the rest of his younger brother, armor and all. "I'm sorry, brother, I got full…"

"FULL OF WHAT?" The boy said, kicking his brother's armor. The chest plate fell open, and a torrent of sand fell out and covered him completely, except for a strand of his hair. He climbed out of the sand as his brother fastened his armor back together, and lunged. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Alfonse said, running from his brother as fast as he could. The older brother chased his sibling far across the desert, until it neared midday. They had finally found their destination: a small village of buildings clustered together in the desert. The two staggered in tired, the older more so than the younger.

"What I wouldn't give for some water…" The older brother said. Then, perking his ears up, he heard the sound he so lovingly wanted. "Water? WATER!" He started running again, toward the sound. He and his brother soon found the source, a fountain at the center of town. However, something seemed off.

"Wait, brother, I don't think that's water…" Alfonse said. His older brother halted at the fountain, and grabbed a cup that was nearby. He used it to scoop up some of the red liquid, and swirled it around. "Is it… blood?"

"No…" The older brother sniffed the cup, and said, "It seems to be red-"

"HOLT IT!" a man shouted. He grabbed the two boys and threw them to the ground. "You know quite well children aren't allowed near the fountain!" A few minutes later, however, the man had a second opinion as he was serving them cups of water at his bar. "Ah, you're outsiders, then. Sorry for the mishap."

"It's no problem." The older brother said. "So, a town that has red wine flowing from a fountain that anyone can drink from. Heh, you guys must be loaded." He took a sip of water.

"Ever since our town was visited by Father Cornello, we've known nothing but." He paused for a second, and then put down the cup he was polishing. "That reminds me, it's time for a little soul food." He reached up, and flipped a switch on the radio he had placed on top of a shelf in his bar. A preacher's sermon came onto the airwaves.

_"My humble children, it is time once again to hear the glory of our Sun God, Leto. It is in His honor…"_

(Meanwhile, far above the clouds…)

The red bird known as Crimson squawked loudly, alerting his rider to full consciousness. "Ugh… what's going on, Crimson..?" Link said groggily. A blue spirit was flying next to the bird, and her voice sparked up again.

"Master, there is a large storm ahead. If we do not change course now, there will be a ninety-nine percent chance of death before we reach our destination." Fi spoke. Link knew better than to go against her calculations, having learned the hard way she was incredibly accurate. He dove Crimson through the clouds, the loftwing gliding down effortlessly before the storm. Link jumped off of him, and landed in the soft sand below using his sailcloth.

"Hey, Fi, do you sense any cities nearby? We need shelter."

"I sense a large collection of human life four and a half miles west of here, on our way to our destination. The storm will hit us in approximately two hours, if you don't run."

"Anything I need to know about humans?"

"All I have in my knowledge is that they look much like the Hylians, but with shorter, more round ears. Most of them are also taller than most of your race." Fi responded, and then flitted back into the Master Sword. Link ran, guzzling a stamina potion to be able to make it to the town before the storm did.

A half hour later, Link arrived. He had run as fast as he could, eager to get away from the storm. Crimson flew back to Hyrule, and Link was stuck with the bare essentials; namely, everything he had in his magical pouch. He spotted a man eating a meager plate of stew at a bar, and so Link seated himself there, to order some himself.

"Ah, you must be another newcomer." The bartender said. "Hungry?"

"Yes, but I don't think I have your land's currency." Link reached into his wallet, and pulled out a red rupee, the small gem glittering in his palm, no bigger than the last joint of his thumb. "How much would this cover?"

"Hmm… let me see…" The bartender said, taking the rupee. He looked at it carefully, then smiled. "Sir, this would pay for a meal worthy of the Führer himself."

"Keep the change, then. You need it far more than I, it would seem. All I'd like is a warm meal." Link said. The bartender's face lit up in surprise and happiness. He instantly whipped up a bowl of lamb stew, with garlic bread and a pint of his finest ale on the side.

As Link ate, a female voice spoke up next to him. "My, my, you're the generous one." Link instantly looked in her direction, but she said, "I only meant it as a compliment. No need to be on your guard."

Link finished the bit of meat in his mouth before responding. "Who would you be? Your hair and clothing set you apart from the others here."

"Clever boy. My name is Lust, and you're right on the out-of-town bit. Tell me, have you heard of alchemy?" She moved over to the seat next to Link, to talk a little quieter.

"I've only heard of it. I've traveled a far distance to get here, and we don't have alchemy back there." He tipped the bowl to his mouth, drinking the last of the broth. "I actually came here to search for it."

"I'm looking for a strong guy to help me in a little task…" Lust said this while leaning over towards link, catching his eye. "If you help me, I'll help you. Deal?"

Link, blushing, agreed. "Sure. I couldn't say no anyway, a little habit of mine to help others. What do you need to do?"

"I want to reunite with my friend, who has gotten lost in this town, but I can't find him anywhere. I'd like you to find him for me." She stopped him as he rose, saying, "He's a shape-changer, though. It'll be hard to find him."

"I've dealt with that kind of people before. What's his name?"

"Envy."

(Meanwhile, in the Capitol…)

"So, you're saying a servant of your goddesses is coming to destroy Father?" A man said. He wore an eye patch, and a military uniform, blue in color.

"Yes. And I'm saying you have no chance to defeat him without my help. Without my magic." A second voice said. This one came from a figure in a purple hooded robe, who sat in a chair opposite the other.

"And in return..?"

"I want the secrets of alchemy from your Father."

(A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuun! So, next time: Will Link help Lust? Will Edward and Link meet? And who are the two people talking about our green-garbed hero? Find out… I'll be honest, I have no idea when. ~Nano.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Meeting

"…And trace amounts of fifteen other elements." Edward finished, closing a small book he had out. He stood up from the pew in the church, walking over to the girl named Rose.

"And what's that all for?"

"It's the base elements and materials required to make a human being. And, here's a fun fact: all of that can be bought on a child's allowance. Humans aren't really that special or complex after all."

"Well, maybe you alchemists just haven't gotten it through your thick heads that there's someone else who made us!" She spat in response.

(To Link.)

"Hmm…" Link muttered, wandering the streets. "How do I track down a shape-shifter..?"

"Master," Fi said, popping out of the sword next to Link. "I have finished analyzing the woman known as Lust's aura. It is now possible to dowse for targets who have spent time near her. I calculate a seventy-nine percent chance that this Envy character will still have some of Lust's essence on him."

"Thank you, Fi. But I'm afraid I might not be able to use dowsing here."

"Why do you infer upon this decision?"

"The people here are more likely to be suspicious of a man who walks around with his sword drawn, pointing it randomly. I'm going to have to find him the old-fashioned way."

While walking, Fi continued talking from within the Master Sword. "In that case, I can give you a general summary of the dowsing responses. I can sense four."

"Where are they?"

"One is by the bar we were at earlier. I presume this one to be Lust. One is to the northeast, in a church. The second and third responses are south of here, one inside, one outside. The one that is outside is the only one that is moving."

"I'll head to that first one. The other two are close together, so I can take care of them quickly if this isn't the one." Link headed down the road, drawing glances from the passerby, but still not being hindered in any way. "Besides, it'll be good to be in a place of worship. A little praying to the goddesses and Zelda is sure to raise my spirits."

Inside the church, however, Link was faced with an alternate sight. He gazed upon a boy talking to a girl, the former with golden hair and the latter with a two-tone head of brown hair, pink for her bangs. "Well, maybe you alchemists just haven't gotten it through your thick heads that there's someone else who made us!" the girl said.

"Fi, did you get that?"

"Yes, master. The female mentioned 'alchemy.' That is why we are here, is it not?"

"Yeah, Envy can wait. If this alchemist can point us to the man who destroyed part of the world, that takes priority." Link walked forward, only to hear a large bang off to the side. A metal helmet flew near the two, the girl clasping her hands to her mouth. A suit of armor fell off from the side, and a man emerged, holding a device made of metal in his hand.

"Fi, what is that thing?" Link asked.

"Scanning…" Fi paused for a second. "That is a handgun, a kind of firearm. They launch small bits of metal named bullets at dizzying speeds, capable of killing in a single shot if aimed correctly. This particular model can fire seven shots before it has to be reloaded." Fi finished in her explanation.

Link saw the boy grab the helmet, however, and toss it towards the man, knocking him upside the head with it. "Yeah, steeeeeerike!"

"I got it, I got it!" The suit of armor said nearby. It grabbed the helmet out of the air, and held it in front of him.

"Wha… what are you..?" The girl said.

"Rose, don't be scared, this is just how I am." The armor said.

Meanwhile, Link was near shock. "Fi, are you..?"

"Master, I do not sense any living creature inside that armor. It is being animated by an unseen force." Link drew the master sword. The sound attracted the attention of the three figures still conscious upon the altar.

"What are you people?!" Rose exclaimed. She ran out of the room, down a hallway.

"Rose!" Both of the other figures shouted, chasing after her.

"Master, I detect traces of Lust's character on the armored one as well as the blond-haired one. There is a sixty percent chance one of them is Envy." Fi said. Link chased after the both of them, and in turn, Rose. Link found himself staring at a large metal door, sand particles leaking out from under it. "I detect both life forms behind this door. I also detect several monsters inside."

Link pulled a bomb flower out of his bag, and lit it next to the door. "Master, surely there isn't an easier-" Fi was cut off by the explosion that opened both doors and created a large hole in the wall nearby. "Never mind. That was effective."

The golden-haired boy was fending off a giant bird with a large spear. Link jumped in, his sword parrying the bird's claws and sending it reeling. "Who the hell are you?" The boy asked.

"The name's Link, I'm here to help." He said, swinging his sword skyward to charge up a beam of heavenly light. He launched it outward at the bird, slicing it cleanly in two.

"Whoa, what kind of alchemy is that?" The boy said. Unfortunately, Link couldn't respond as the nearby lion… thing bit down on the boy's arm. Link was about to slice it off, when he noticed the boy wasn't reacting with pain.

"What..? How are you not being torn limb from limb?" A voice said from the front of the room. Link spotted a larger man in a black suit, surprised by both Link and the boy's reaction to the lion creature. "Unless… Your limbs. They're fake!"

"Very observant of you, Cornello." He said, launching the beast off of him. He started to tear off his jacket, Rose cowering from him near Cornello. "Don't look away, Rose. This is what happens when you try to bring back the dead. This is what happens when you get too close to the sun!" He finished tearing off his coat, revealing an arm made of metal.

"What…" Link muttered. Fi spoke up from the Master Sword.

"Master, I sense that both the boy's right arm and his left leg are artificial."

"Alfonse! Get Rose, I'll handle Cornello." The armored being from before ran towards the girl figure, but Cornello used an odd ring to close off the wall between them. "Damn it! Alfonse, let's go!" Link, however, blocked the door.

"I'd like to know what exactly is going on here." He said.

"We don't have time for this, get out of our way!" The blond-haired boy said.

"Not until I know what you two are, and if you are alchemists or not."

"Ugh! Move aside!" The boy clapped his hands together, and slid one along his metal arm, creating a blade off of it. Link drew his sword and shield, and prepared to fight.

(A/N: Next chapter, Magic vs Alchemy, who will win? YOU DECIDE! No, not really, but it was fun to say it anyway. ~Nano.)


End file.
